I can't let you go
by popcaga
Summary: 2 tahun setelah Second Bloody Valentine. Cagalli tetap menjabat sebagai Representative Orb Union dan Lacus sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Plant. Kira berada disisi Lacus dan juga bersama orang itu. Namun yang berbeda adalah Shinn Asuka adalah admiral Orb dan private bodyguard untuk Princces of Orb.Asucaga chap 7: penyelamatan cagalli
1. Chapter 1

Suatu ending GSD versi saya sendiri. Huahaha wujud kekecewaan ama Matsuo Fukuda. *author marah-marah gaje...(sudahlah biarlah.

_Kau pergi sebelum berkata good bye. Dan kau kembali saat ada seseorang disisiku._

2 tahun setelah Second Bloody Valentine. Cagalli tetap menjabat sebagai Representative Orb Union dan Lacus sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Plant. Kira berada disisi Lacus dan juga bersama orang _itu. _Namun yang berbeda adalah Shinn Asuka adalah admiral Orb dan private bodyguard untuk Princces of Orb.

I Can't let you go

Chapter 1

Cagalli sibuk membaca banyak laporan sambil mulutnya komat-kamit. Menahan kekesalannya pada Shinn. Dan Shinn memperhatikan bagaimana Lady yang sedang jengkel sambil menahan tawa.

"Apakah kau masih marah Lady Atha?"

"Urusai... jangan ganggu aku... pergi sana..."

"Tidak akan... jika aku pergi maka kau akan memainkan gamemu lagi..."

"Aku hanya main selama 30 menit... aku sudah hampir menyelesaikannya dan kau dengan santainya mencabut sambungan listriknya,menyebabkanku gagal... Aho..."

"Kau bisa memainkannya besok lagi Lady... sekarang istirahatlah..."

"Besok aku ada rapat bodoh..."

"Aku tahu... dan aku tak mau First Lady pingsan ditengah rapat.."

"Aku tak selemah itu tahu..."

"Baik-baik... kau tak lemah... Sudahkah anda selesai memeriksa laporan itu?"

"Sudah." Cagalli ketus sambil merapikan kertas laporan

"Baiklah. Anda harus segera istirahat"

"Hentikan berbicara formal seperti itu..." Cagalli kesal

"Baik-baik... Cagalli-chan..."

Cagalli memerah mendengar embel-embel 'chan'

"Hen... hentikan itu..." Cagalli merinding

"Kenapa? Maniskan? Cagalli-chan"

Cagalli makin merinding

"Hentikan hentikan.." Cagalli keluar ruangan diikuti Shinn

"Hei... jangan cepat-cepat..." Shinn meraih tangan Cagalli

"Salah sendiri..." Cagalli berhenti sambil manyun

"Iya... maaf..."

Shinn mengantar Cagalli sambil menggandeng tangannya. Mereka sampai didepan kamar Cagalli.

"Baiklah Cagalli cepatlah tidur karena setelah rapat besok Kira-sama dan Lacus sama akan datang..."

"Are? Memangnya ulang tahun kami kapan?"

"Ayolah.. jangan lupa hal penting seperti itu... lusa adalah ulang tahunmu dengan Kira-sama..."

"Kau ingat karena kau mengidolakan saudaraku..."

"Hei... apakah itu masalah buatmu?"

"Tidak..."

"Baiklah... lekaslah tidur... jangan lupa ganti pakaianmu saat tidur.." Shinn melepaskan gandengannya

"Baik-baik..." Cagalli memasuki kamar

"Jangan lupa mimpikan aku..."

"Huh... dasar" Cagalli menutup pintu

Shinn berjalan menuju kamarnya, setelah memastikan Cagalli menutup dengan benar pintu kamarnya

Cagalli merebahkan diri diranjangnya. Memandang cincin yang pernah diberikan oleh _orang itu. _Dia merasa sedikit aneh. Dia masih merindunya. Namun dia juga bingung apakah _orang itu _juga merindukannya. Segera dia mengenyahkan kebingungannya sendiri. Dan memaksa matanya agar terpejam.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Popcaga=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sekitar pukul 3 pagi Cagalli terbangun setelah memimpikan ayahnya. Dia terengah-engah dan berkeringat dingin. Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju balkon dimana ia dan _orang itu_ sering bicara berdua ditengah malam. Dia duduk dikursi sambil melihat pemandangan lampu malam. Menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Lalu Shinn tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Cagalli dan memberikannya rose tea. Dan Cagalli menerimanya.

"Apakah anda tidur dengan benar Lady?"

"Iya...hei.. sudah kukatakan... jangan bicara formal saat kita hanya berdua."

"Hahaha iya..."

"Dan jangan memanggilku Lady..."

"Lalu..?"

"Panggil aku Cagalli saja..."

"baiklah... Cagalli-chan.."

"Hei..." Cagalli manyun

"Haahaha baiklah,,... maafkan aku. Bagaimana teh nya?"

"Enak..."

"Syukurlah... Mayu dulu sangat menyukai rose tea jadi aku sering membuatnya"

"Shinn... maaf.." Cagalli tak enak

"Sudahlah... bukankah kau berkata bahwa masa lalu adalah masa lalu..?" shinn duduk disamping Cagalli

"Iya..."

"Janganlah berwajah sedih seperti itu... karena pasti keluargamu di surga akan bersedih.."

"Hahaha... iya..."

"Kau masih lelahkan? Tidurlah lagi..."

"Uh... aku malas berjalan ke kamar lagi... aku tidur disini saja.." cagalli menyilangkan tangannya di dada karena dingin

"Dasar... pakailah... aku tak mau kau sakit saat ulang tahunmu dengan Kira-sama" Shinn melemparkan sweater yang telah dilepasnya ke arah Cagalli

"Hei... kenapa? Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"tentu saja dingin..."

"? Lalu? Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakainya?"

"Sudahlah pakai ya pakai saja..."

"Dasar..." Cagalli tetap tidak mengerti

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Popcaga=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Cagalli berdiri didekat hanggar melihat pesawat khusus yang membawa para sahabatnya. Kira dkk keluar dari pesawat disambut senyuman lembut Cagalli. Kira tersenyum dan segera memeluk Cagalli.

"Aku merindukanmu adikku..." Kira mempererat pelukannya

"Panggil aku kakak..." Cagalli manyun

"Lama tidak bertemu Cagalli..."

Suara yang sangat dikenal Cagalli. _Orang itu _pangeran dark blue yang dulu selalu berada di sisinya. Athrun Zala. Cagalli dan Athrun saling memandang dalam diam. Bibir mereka seakan tak bisa untuk bicara. Namun Cagalli berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Apa Kabar Athrun?"

"Aku..."

"Lady Atha.. anda jangan melarikan diri seperti itu lagi..." Shinn berlari kearah Cagalli

"Suka-suka donk salah sendiri lambat" Cagalli singkat

"Ck... dasar...Apa kabar Kira-sama..." shinn memberi hormat

"Aku baik Shinn.,. kau?"

"Saya sangat baik Kira-sama..."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ahaha.. saya bekerja untuk Lady Atha..."

"he? Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia Admiral Orb yang baru Kira... juga bodyguard pribadiku..." Cagalli menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya

"APA" Kira dan athrun bersamaan.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-==-TBC=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ini adalah fic yang kubuat saat ujian hehehe maaf kalo jelek.. review ya? Please...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks buat para raviewer dan juga silent reader yang sudah sudi baca fic abal saya... arigatou *nunduk2

Buat Hoshi Uzuki siap ndan

Buat air phantom zala iya saya buat happy ending... kalo suasananya mendukung gomenasai*plakk

G punya akun iya... update

Asucaga99 terima kasih ya atas dukungannya. Iya saya sangat kasihan ama mereka berdua kuraaang banget endingnya

Uchiha-kun ehehehehehe dukung aku ya,,,,,,,

Mizu-chan arigatou ne... ne udah saya bahas soal shinn

Uchiha niwa iya ne panjaaang banget

Chapter 2

"Chotto matte!Cagalli? kenapa bisa kau dan Shinn akur sekali? Bukankah kau berkata dia membencimu?"

"Aku juga bingung... aku asal memungutnya saja... haha"

"Hentikan itu Lady..." shinn malu

"Lalu? Apakah kau masih membenci saudaraku Shinn?" Kira tampak khawatir

"Tidak Kira-sama... saya tidak membenci Lady Atha lagi..."

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" Kira serius

"Tentu saja Kira-sama" Shinn yakin

"Baguslah..." Kira lega

"Mana Lacus?" tanya Cagalli

"Besok dia bisa datang..."

"Uh.. padahal aku merindukannya..."

"Cagalli..." Athrun merasa diacuhkan

"Iya? Athrun?" cagalli berusaha biasa

"Kau semakin kurus?"

"Ah... benarkah? Aku sedikit diet..."

"Kau tahu kau tak perlu itu..." athrun kesal

"Ah... benarkah?"

"Lady... sekarang sudah saatnya anda mengunjungi rumah asuh..." Shinn mengingatkan

"Iya... baiklah... Kira Athrun... sebelum kita ke mansion ayo kita kerumahku yang baru..."

"Are? Rumah baru?"

"Iya...Shinn antar kami"

"Baik Lady..."

FlashBack ON

Plant

_ "Aku harus pergi Luna..."_

_ "Shinn perang baru usai kau mau pergi kemana?"_

_ "Aku... ingin kembali ke tanah kelahiranku Orb"_

_ "Kenapa?"_

_ "Aku... merasa bersalah... aku telah banyak membunuh saudara setanah airku... setidaknya aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahnku..." Shinn sedih_

_ "Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Kita baru saja bersama Shinn"_

_ "Luna... kita akan tetap bersama ... tunggulah aku..."_

_ "Berapa lama aku harus menunggu? Setahun dua tahun? Sampai kapan..."_

_ "Aku tak tahu Luna... tapi pasti aku pasti kembali setelah menghilangkan rasa bersalahku..."_

_ "Hentikan! jika kau pergi ke Orb maka kita putus..."_

_ "Luna... kumohon mengertilah... jika aku tetap disini dan tak melakukan sesuatu atas perbuatanku aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupku...'_

_ "Aku tak masalah untuk menunggumu tapi berikan aku kepastian... saat kau pergi apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Dan padamu? Kita pasti berubah... Shinn!dan mungkin kita tak bersama lagi"_

_ "Luna.. aku akan terus..."_

_ "Menyukaiku? Mencintaiku... dengan tak pernah melihatku atau memandangku? Tak mungkin Shinn"_

_ "Luna...aku harus dan aku akan tetap pergi..."_

_ "Terserah .. pergilah jika ingin pergi... dan jangan pernah kembali... karena kau akan menyakitiku..." Luna pergi sambil menagis_

_ "Maaf Luna..." Shinn lemas_

Flash back OFF

Dalam perjalanan kerumah asuh shinn dan Cagalli duduk di bangku depan sedang Kira dan Athrun duduk di bangku belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan Shinn dan Cagalli bercanda riang dan itu membuat Athrun cemburu. Dia tak bisa lagi mengingkari perasaannya. Dia masih mencintai stubborn princces itu. Melihatnya keakraban mereka Athrun merasa sakit. Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah asuh.

Cagalli turun dari mobil dan langsung diserbu puluhan anak-anak yang langsung memeluknya

"Mama Cagalli kenapa lama tidak mengunjungi kami?"

"Mama cagalli dimana papa shinn?"

"Hei aku... disini..." shinn keluar dari mobil

Tak kalah banyak dengan cagalli puluhan anak-anak pun langsung menyerbu memeluk Shinn.

"Papa Shinn lihat aku sudah bisa membuat pesawat-kit" kata seorang anak memperlihatkan pesawat mainannya.

"Bagus... kau sudah bisa membuatnya..bisakah untukku?"

"Tidak bisa ini untuk mama Cagalli... wek.."

"kau pelit Charles..."

"Hehe biarin" Charles berlari kearah cagalli

"ini untukmu mama!"

"Wah... sugoi... bagus sekali... terima kasih.."

Kira dan athrun turun dari mobil dan melihat Shinn dan cagalli dikelilingi oleh anak-anak. Dan mereka heran kenapa anak-anak memanggil mereka papa dan mama. Setelah satu jam Cagalli dan Shinn bermain dengan anak-anak mereka berempat beristirahat di teras rumah.

"Maa f Kira... Athrun aku jadi sibuk sendiri..."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua akibat perang lalu.. aku menemukan mereka tengah dirawat oleh Shinn di barak penyelamatan dan aku membuatkan mereka rumah ini. Kau tahu ayahku selalu menyukai rumah dekat pantai kan? Jadi daripada kosong aku gunakan ini sebagai rumah asuh"

Flash Back ON

Orb after war

_Shinn membantu perbaikan di bagian Onogoro Utara. Dia merawat puluhan orang luka dibantu dengan penduduk sekitar. Cagalli setelah rapat langsung datang dan segera membantu penduduk tanpa peduli banyak kotoran yang menempel di bajunya. Dia mengangkat banyak kayu yang menghimpit orang-orang yang terluka. Saat Cagalli hampir tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan Shinn melompat dan menarik tubuh Cagalli hingga mereka selamat dari reruntuhan._

_ "Kau tetap saja keras kepala Atha" Kata Shinn terengah-engah_

_ "Kau juga Asuka" Cagalli merasa berat tertimpa Shinn_

_ Shinn membantu Cagalli berdiri. Dan Shinn menyeka peluhnya_

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan dinegaraku?" Cagalli menyibakkan poninya yang semakin panjang_

_ "Apa kau khawatir aku akan menyerangmu lagi?"_

_ "Aku tak khawatir akan diriku Shinn..." Cagalli sedih_

_ "Apa maksudmu?"_

_ "Tak lah penting nyawaku ini Asuka..." Cagalli mulai menitikkan air mata_

_ "Atha..."_

_ "Kau tahu... menyandang nama itu tidaklah ringan..." Cagalli terduduk lemas_

_ "Kau lihat betapa banyak korban yang tak bisa kuselamatkan?" tambah Cagalli gemetaran dan berlinang air mata_

_ "Atha... kukira kau..."_

_ "Tak mencintai rakyatku sepenuh hati?" Cagalli memandang Shinn_

_ "Aku..." Shinn tak enak hati_

_ "Saat kau berkata Bahwa keluargamu terbunuh oleh ayahku... hatiku hancur Shinn ... karena apa... ribuan orang juga mati tanpa sempat kuselamatkan... ayahku.. temanku... bahkan semua orang yang percaya pada ayahku ... mereka pergi Shinn... pergi... meninggalkanku.. seperti mereka.. mayat-mayat disini... tanpa sempat kuselamatkan...jika keluargamu ayahku dan teman-temanku bisa kembali bila aku mati maka aku rela untuk mati Shinn" Cagalli menangis dengan keras dan terduduk lemas_

_ Shinn memeluk Cagalli dengan erat._

_ "Maafkan aku Atha.. aku sudah menyalahkanmu..." Shinn mempererat pelukannya_

_ Setelah Cagalli berhenti menangis Shinn memberinya minuman segar._

_ "Mana ada seorang pemimpin negara menangis begitu keras? Dengan pakaian yang begitu lusuh?"_

_ "Setelah rapat aku langsung membantu disini... aku bahkan lupa memberitahu Kisaka...maafkan aku... sudah lama menahan air mata.. maaf aku sudah ..."_

_ "Aku... sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan Atha"_

_ "Panggil aku Cagalli..._

_ "Yah... baiklah... Cagalli..."_

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"_

_ "Aku hanya membantu disini mengumpulkan anak-anak korban perang dan merawat mereka"_

_ "Merawat? banyak anak kecil disini?_

_ "Iya... aku bekerja serabutan dan mendapat bantuan dari pemerintah sehingga aku bisa merawat mereka sampai saat ini"_

_ "Jika kau ingin bekerja hubungi aku,,, kisaka akan memberimu pekerjaan..."_

_ "Kau sedang membujukku Atha?"_

_ "Tentu saja tidak... Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu... Aku harus pergi Shinn... Bye-bye.."_

Flash back OFF

"Cagalli.. kau pasti kesepian setelah kami pergi...?"

"Haha tentu saja... tapi tak apa.. mereka selalu menceriakan hatiku..."

"Lalu kenapa mereka memanggilmu mama dan pa...pa?"Tanya Athrun penasaran

"Entahlah mereka menggilku dan shinn seperti itu..." jawab Cagalli enteng

"Cagalli kau mau rose tea?" tanya shinn

"Ya... dengan buah jeruk tentunya..."

"Baiklah..." Shinn pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Cagalli..."

"Ya athrun?"

"Sejak kapan kalian mulai dekat?"

"Satu setengah tahun yang lalu..."

"Lalu pa hubungan kalian?Cagalli?" tanya Kira

Athrun melirik jemari manis kiri Cagalli dan didapatinya dia masih menggunakan cincin namun cincin yang berbeda. Athrun merasa takut kalau-kalau Cagalli sudah...

"Kami hanya teman Kira...kenapa?"

"Karena baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu dekat dengan orang lain... aku..."

"Aku tak akan apa-apa Kira...jangan khawatir... dan kau tak perlu cemas akan menculikku lagi... kita bahkan hampir 20 tahun kan jadi aku tak akan sebodoh itu?"

"Iya... baiklah..."

"Cagalli..." Athrun melembut

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita makan malam berdua?"

"Ya... baiklah kita akan makan malam lusa depan..." Cagalli tersenyum

Senyuman Cagallli dirasa lain untuk Athrun. Bukan senyuman yang dulu yang selalu menenangkannya namun senyuman yang sangat bersahabat yang membuat hatinya sakit. Dan hal itu membuat Athrun menggenggam tangannya kuat menahan emosi pada Shinn.

"Tunggu kau lah yang meninggalkan gadis yang sangat membutuhkan dukunganmu dan perlindunganmu. Dan juga kau malah pergi di saat dia tertekan dan ketakutan... atas hak apa kau menyalahkan Shinn... Cagalli berhak bahagia... meski kau merasa sakit Bodoh" Pikir Athrun

"Sesuai permintaanmu dan habiskan semua jerukmu..." Shinn kesal menghidangkan rose tea dan jeruk untuk semuanya

"Hentikan marah-marahmu... kau tahu kau punya banyak kerutan diwajahmu..."

"Kira-sama silahkan rose tea nya..." Shinn sopan

"Dasar perbedaan perlakuan macam ini apa ini...Ck.." cibir Cagalli

"Hei... kau jangan cerewet..."

"Shinn bisakah kau antar aku ke monumen di Onogoro Utara? Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk Lacus"

"Tentu Kira-sama tapi bagaimana dengan Lady?" Shinn khawatir memandang Cagalli

"Tenanglah ... aku akan menjaga Cagalli Shinn" Athrun berusaha untuk tidak ketus

"Iya... tenanglah.. dia akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Kira

"Baik mari kita pergi Kira-sama"

"Jangan lupa Shinn belikan aku juga Kue dadar dari sana..."

"Iya... dasar.. masih ingat aja"

"Hehehe"

Kira pergi dengan diantar Shinn dengan mobilnya. Athrun berterima kasih dalam hati karena Kira tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Athrun. Athrun berpindah duduk disamping cagalli

"Cagalli..."

"Ya? Athrun?'

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?'

"Tentu... meski aku harus melewatinya perlahan-lahan. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa dikelilingi sahabatku jadi aku sedikit kesepian saat kalian semua pergi"

"Cagalli maafkan aku..."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Athrun... karena akulah seseorang yang harus dimaafkan..." Cagalli tersenyum memandang Athrun

"Cagalli..." Athrun merasa bersalah

"Sudahlah Athrun... aku tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkanmu... jadi.. janganlah merasa bersalah..."

"Cag... apakah ada yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu?"

"Cukup kau datang di ulang tahunku saja aku sudah sangat senang..."

"Tak adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Akan segera kufikirkan... apakah kau akan mendapatkannya untukku?apapun itu?" canda Cagalli

"Apapun yang kau mau?" Athrun serius

"Hahaha baiklah... Athrun ayo kita pulang...

"Cagalli?"

"Aku lapar... hari ini aku sudah sangat banyak bekerja"

"Baiklah... aku akan menyetir..."

"Ya baiklah... Aku tak sabar untuk makan..."

Diperjalanan Athrun menahan diri untuk memeluk dan mengutarakan perasaannya, namun Athrun terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Kalau- kalu Cagalli bersama dengan Shinn. Dalam perjalanan mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_TBC_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih buat para reviewer

Kyaaa... saya harus mulai dari awal semua fic saya mulai dari turtle fanatic keluhan Athrun zala dan yang ini. karena lepi saya harus di instal ulang sebelum sempat saya selamatkan. Hal ini membuat saya gila... jadi mohon dukungan kalian semua ya... untuk fic ini dan fic saya yang lain.

Chapter 3

Cagalli duduk di balkon dimansion Atha. Malam sudah sangat larut. Dia memandang kearah laut lepas. Sinar bulan purnama membuat air laut berkilau. Dia merapatkan sweaternya. Angin malam akhir-akhir ini terasa semakin dingin. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah memeriksa semua tugas-tugasmu?" athrun menghampiri Cagalli

"Sudah Athrun... aku sudah memnghabiskan gunungan proposal itu. Dan jangan bilang aku harus membacanya 2 kali. Kau mau membuatku gila?"

"Hahaha tidak... ini minumlah..." Athrun menyerahkan coklat panas

"Asik... sudah lama aku tidak meminumnya..." Cagalli menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Hati-hati masih panas... kau masih saja tetap sama..."

"Haha dan coklat buatanmu juga masih sama..." Cagalli tersenyum

"Cagalli... Aku..."

"Lady Cagalli ini sudah waktunya anda tidur..." shinn menghapiri mereka berdua

"Ah... Shinn aku masih ingin disini..."

"Besok adalah hari penting untuk anda..."

"Iya... lima menit lagi..."

"Tak Ada lima menit..." shinn menggandeng tangan Cagalli

"Shinn.. setelah aku habiskan coklat panas ini ya?"

"Aku akan memastikan dia tidur setelah ini Shinn.." Athrun terlihat marah. Sambil memegang tangan Shinn yang menggandengan tangan Cagalli

Shinn memandang Athrun lekat

"Hm... Baiklah... aku percayakan dia padamu." Shinn melepas tangan Cagalli

"Pastikan pintu terkunci Cagalli..." tambah Shinn

"Baik..."

"Aku akan pergi tidur terlebih dahulu..." Shinn berjalan pergi

Cagalli merasa tak enak hati pada Shinn bagaimanapun juga Shinn lah yang menjaganya sampai saat ini.

"Tunggu Shinn ayo kita jalan bersama! Athrun selamat malam." Cagalli mengikuti Shinn

Athrun memandang sedih kepergian gadisnya. Dia lebih memilih bersama Shinn daripada menghabiskan coklat panas kesukaan mereka berdua ditempat dimana mereka selalu bersama. Athrun memandang kilauan air laut.

"Jika saat itu aku tak pergi dan terus berada disisimu... akankah hal ini terjadi? Aku benar-benar manusia yang bodoh... jika saja..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali athrun..." Kira tiba-tiba datang

"Kira...? bagaimana dengan Lacus?"

"ah... dia sudah tidur..."

"Aku... masih mencintainya Kira..." athrun menunduk dan mempererat pegangan cangkirnya

"Athrun..."

"Iya... bukan masih... tapi aku terus mencintainya sampai saat ini... dan selamanya"

"Cagalli tahu kau dibutuhkan saat itu. Aku yakin itu... dia bukanlah seorang yang egois.."

"Justru karena dia bukan orang yang egois. Aku merasa bahwa dia sudah merelakanku..."

"Kenapa kau tak berusaha mendapatkannya lagi Athrun? Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menyerah? Temui dia dan bicaralah sekali lagi?"

"_Masih terlalu cepat untukmu menyerahkan athrun? Pergi temui ayahmu lagi dan bicaralah padanya lagi."_

Kata- kata Kira yang mirip seperti kata-kata Cagalli yang dulu pernah menjadi sumber kekuatan untuknya utnuk menghentikan ayahnya. Athrun terkekeh mengingat hal itu.

"Hei... kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kata-katamu sama seperti adikmu..."

"Dasar...Lalu kau mau bagaimana sekarang Athrun?"

"Aku tak tahu... kurasa Cagalli bahagia bersama Shinn..." Athrun lemas

"Begitukah? Menurutmu?"

"Ya... aku tak ingin menyerah ... tapi jika kulihat kenyataan akan kami saat ini... membuatku patah semangat..."

"Ah... benar kata Cagalli cara berfikirmu terkadang seperti hamster!"

"Uh... kau tak tepat untuk mengejekku saat ini Kira..." Athrun kesal

"Ahahaha gomene... Yah... jika memang tak mau menyerah... teruslah berusaha..."

"Yah... aku akan... berusaha" athrun meminum coklat panasnya

"Aku akan tidur dulu... tetaplah semangat Athrun..."

"Ya... oyasumi.."

Kira meninggalkan Athrun dan duduk di kursi. Memandang air laut

"Cagalli... maafkan aku..."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA=_++_=-+_+_+_+_+_+_

Shinn menyelimuti Cagalli.

"Hei Cagalli mata Athrun memancarkan kebencian padaku... kurasa dia masih mencintaimu..."

"Hentikan itu Shinn...jangan kau angkat aku ke surga lalu kau lemparkan aku ke dasar neraka"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku lelah shinn.." elak Cagalli

"Yah.. baiklah-baiklah... gaun merahmu sudah aku siapkan diruang ganti kau pasti akan terlihat cantik dan mempesona. Karena gaun itu adalah desain buatanku huahahah" Shinn tertawa bangga

"Kenapa kau jadi membanggakan dirimu sendiri? bukankah gaun itu mirip dengan Gaun Stellar?"

"Karena Stellar Cantik makanya aku membuatnya untukmu supaya kau kelihatan Cantbik... hihi"

"Berarti aku tidak cantik? -_-" Kau menghinaku dengan nada riang seperti itu... dasar sialan"

"Hehehe tenanglah... aku sendiri merinding dengan bakatku... tak bisa kubayangkan betapa hebohnya media massa melihatmu mengenakannya... semua pasti akan memujiku"

"Huh.. pergi sana!" cagalli kesal

"Ya.. baiklah... oyasumi..." Shinn melangkah riang keluar dari kamar Cagalli

"Ck... dia benar-benar menyebalkan...Ingin kutendang saja pantatnya..."

Cagalli duduk diranjangnya.

"Apa benar Athrun masih mencintaiku?.. heh.. kenapa semuanya begitu sulit?"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Besok kita akan memulai operasi kita... periksa semua kelengkapan kita."

"Baik tuan..."

"Aku akan membuat Ultimate Coordinator yang sesungguhnya. HAHAHAHAHA tunggu saja anak-anakku yang manis..."

"Kalian sudah menculik anak-anak di rumah asuh itu kan?"

"Sudah Tuan.. semuanya sudah kami sandra... kami tinggal menunggu instruksi dari tuan saja."

"Bagus.. siapkan semuanya...'

"Baik tuan..."

Ulen tampak puas melihat semua anak buahnya mempersiapkan sesuatu.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+-TBC+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_=

Hehehe maaf baru segini... yang bisa saya publish... hehehe mohon dengan sangat di review yah... arigatou dan minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin...

Sayonara...


	4. Chapter 4

Sankyuuu minna-san buat reviewnya... saya akan semangat tapi juga doanya buat fic saya yang lain T_T hue...*nangis bombay

Check this out.

Chapter 4

Athrun lelah melihat para pelayan dikediaman Atha bekerja kesana-kemari karena nanti malam adalah hari ulang tahun First Lady of ORB juga Kira kembarannya. Hal ini juga digunakan sebagai peringatan perjanjian perdamaian Orb dengan Plant. Athrun menyusuri koridor berharap bertemu dengan Cagalli.

"Athrun..." Panggil Kira

"Iya? Nani Kira?"

"Kenapa rumah ini ramai sekali? Jarang-jarang seperti ini?"

"Hei... ingatlah ini hari ulang tahunmu..."

"Uh... iya-ya... aku lupa.. habis ulang tahun pertamaku dengan Cagalli dirayakan juga oleh sebagai hari peringatan... mana ingat aku..."

"Ano... Kira? Bisakah kita disini lebih lama?"

"Are? Aku tak bisa kawan... aku harus menjaga Lacus..."

"Ya... aku mengerti..." Athrun sedih

"Athrun... kenapa kau pergi jika tak ingin...?"

"Kira?"

"Aku tahu...kau ingin disini kan? jagalah Cagalli yah..." Kira menepuk pundak Athrun

"Aku..."

"Jangan bingung seperti itu Athrun... dari wajahmu kelihatan sekali kau ingin bersama Cagalli... nah... kau sedang mencari Cagalli kan? Dia ada di taman bersama Shinn!"

Kira membalik tubuh Athrun

"Nah... cepatlah pergi..."

"Sankyu Kira..."

"Jaga Adikku..."

"Hahaha... iya..." Athrun berlari

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_popcaga+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Cagalli apa ini?"

"Hehe bukalah..."

Shinn membuka amplop yang berisi tiket

"Tiket? Ke Berlin? Kenapa?"

"Hehehe kau sudah sangat bekerja keras untukku... bukankah Akhir-akhir ini para teroris sudah tidak menggangguku lagi?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bilang ingin mengunjungi Stellar kan?"

"Cagalli..."

"Jangan khawatir Shinn... aku akan baik-baik saja... Kira ada disini untuk beberapa waktu. Jika kau cepat datang maka aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Cagalli..." Shinn tetap khawatir

"Luna juga akan datang Shinn..." Cagalli mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini..."

"Ehe... gomenne...bagaimana? kau mau menemuinya?"

"Itu Masa lalu Cagalli..."

"Tapi..."

"Khawatirkan dirimu... dan bekerjalah dengan baik... akan aku fikirkan untuk ke berlin... tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk saat ini..." Shinn pergi meninggalkan Cagalli

Athrun yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar percakapan Shinn dan Cagalli di balik Kaca koridor tempat mereka berdua bicara. Shinn berhenti didepan Athrun

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini? Menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Aku berhenti disini karena tak ingin mengganggu... bukannya ingin mendengar tapi terdengar sendiri..." athrun dengan nada ketus

"Uh... kata-katamu ketus sekali..."

"Tidak...aku hanya..."

"Cemburu karena aku mengambil posisimu..."

"Eh..." Athrun tak bisa menjawab

"Kau masih mencintai Lady kan? Jangan berbohong karena kau sudah ketahuan"

"Shinn..." Athrun kesal

"Yah... karena kau dulu adalah komandanku jadi aku masih harus menghormatimu..." Shinn kesal

"Apa yang ingin sebenarnya kau katakan?"

"Hampir setahun ini Lady terus menerima serangan teroris... kurasa ada kelompok yang ingin melukai Cagalli..."

"Benarkah?" Athrun kaget

"Ya... itu terjadi setelah Bloody Valentine 2 tahun lalu. Setiap hari Lady menerima surat ancaman, dan beberapa kali Lady pernah diculik..."

"Kenapa? Perang sudah berakhir? Kenapa Cagalli masih dilukai?"

"Athrun... aku tak tahu apakah Lady masih menyukaimu atau tidak. Tapi melihat sifat Lady yang begitu baik aku yakin dia tak ingin melukai Meyrin.."

" Kenapa kau menghubungkan hal ini dengan Meyrin..?"

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan Athrun... aku tahu Meyrin.. dia menyukaimu..."

"Dan aku tak menyukainya..."

"Dan Cagalli juga tak ingin melukaimu juga Meyrin... Cagalli mengundang Luna dan Meyrin di acara ulang tahunnya. Dan aku harap saat itu kau punya kejelasan dengan perasaanmu..." Shinn berjalan pergi

"Aku dan Meyrin..." Athrun menyandarkan di dinding

FlashBack ON

"Athrun-san..."

"Ya Meyrin?"

"Sudah... setahun kita dekat... ano... ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"Ya Meyrin.. bertanyalah.." Athrun enggan

"Aku... menyukai Athrun-san... Athrun juga menyukaiku kan?"

"Meyrin..."

"Jawab aku Athrun-san..."

"Maaf... semestinya kau tahu perasaanku..."

"Jawab aku..." Meyrin bergetar

"Beritahu aku Athrun..."

"Aku sejak dulu mencintainya ... dan itu tak akan berubah..."

"Meski dia memberikanmu padaku?"

"Ya... aku tahu... untuk saat itu kami tak punya pilihan... tapi aku yakin kami masih punya harapan..."

"Aku benci padamu... sangat benci..." meyrin mendorong Athrun hingga jatuh dan berlari pergi

"Maaf... Meyrin...

Flashback OFF

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Malam pesta resmi ulang tahun Representative dimulai pukul 20.00 tepat. Para wakil dari berbagai negara datang dan memberikan selamat kepada First Lady. 2 jam lamanya Cagalli harus beratitude sebagai Lady setelah acara selesai Lacus duduk disamping Cagalli dan mereka menghela nafas bersamaan. Mereka berdua lelah bersalaman berbicara formal dengan banyak utusan negara. Setelah para undangan selesai Cagalli mengosongkan kediaman Atha dan membuat pesta sendiri dengan para sahabatnya.

"Lacus ... akhirnya selesai"

"Ya... akhirnya Cagalli..."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Lady..." Shinn menyodorkan jus jeruk

"Ah... terima kasih... kau menyelamatkanku Shinn..." segera meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya

"Wah... Lacus... apa kau sangat lelah?"

"Tidak Kira.. aku senang... semuanya telah selesai..."

"Kau mau berdansa denganku Lacus?"

"Tentu..." Lacus senang

"Yah.. kalian sepasang kekasih yang tak tahu waktu dan suasana..."

"Oh iya... kau sedang badmood ya?"

"Uh... baru tahu?"

"Ayo kita menari Cagalli... sebentar ya lacus"

"Iya..." Lacus tersenyum

Kira menarik tangan cagalli. Dan mereka berdansa berdua dilantai dansa. Pesta ini hanya mengundang teman-teman Cagalli dan Kira saja. Para kru Arcangel dan sebagian kru Minearva menikmati pesta. Melihat kira dan Cagalli berdansa mereka semua terpana dengan keserasian mereka berdua. Athrun duduk disamping lacus dan Shinn.

"Gaun Cagalli Indah ya Athrun..." puji Lacus

"Ya... indah sekali..." Athrun tersenyum memandang Cagalli

"Hehehe tentu saja Lady-ku harus menjadi tercantik..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa dengan bangga sekali?"

"Hehe rahasia..."

Tak lama berselang Lunamaria dan Meyrin menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Lacus-san apa kabar?" sapa Luna

"Baik.. tentu saja.. kalian sehat?"

"Kami baik..." Luna polos

Meyrin menatap sedih kearah Athrun. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia masih menyukainya... namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Athrun telah menolak dengan jelas perasaannya. Luna pun menyadari perasaanya pada Shinn. Tak bisa dipungkiri bagi Luna dia menatap sendu mantan kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun tak pernah ditemuinya. Shinn menjadi lebih tinggi dan tampan dengan baju jas yang sangat rapi sungguh berbeda dengan shinn yang dulu dan Luna sadar bahwa dia masih mencintainya.

"Apa kabarmu Shinn?" Luna bergetar

"Aku baik Luna.. bagaimana denganmu?" shinn ramah

"aku tak baik melihatmu disini bersama gadis lain..." batin Luna

"Aku... baik..."

Sementara Kira dan Cagalli kelelahan setelah menari 3 lagu berturut-turut... mereka beristirahat dan menghampiri kawan-kawannya

"Hah... kau pintar sekali menari Cagalli..." puji Kira

"Tentu saja .. jangan meremehkan aku dan Shinn dididik habis-habisan oleh Kisaka... iya kan Shinn?"

"Haha benar Kira-sama Lady sangat dididik dengan keras oleh Kisaka-san. Seringkali Lady kabur namun selalu dapat ditemukan oleh Kisaka"

"Uh... jangan mengingat neraka itu..."

"Cagalli..."

"Ya Athrun?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu... dimana kita akan bicara?"

"Ikut aku..." Athrun menarik Tangan Cagalli

Cagalli terpaksa mengikuti Athrun. Namun Cagalli juga merasa tak enak hati karena Meyrin ada disana melihat kejadian ini. Shinn hendak mengikuti Cagalli namun ditahan oleh Lacus

"Tidak apa-apa Shinn..."

"Tapi Lacus-sama..."

"Cagalli akan aman bersama Athrun... percayalah..." Kira meyakinkan

"Baik Kira-sama" Shinn tak bisa menolak perintah Pilot yang diidolakannya

Sementara itu Hawk bersaudara merasa sedih melihat orang yang mereka sukai berubah secara drastis

"Kalian tak ingin makan sesuatu Meyrin,Luna?" tawar Shinn

"Ah... tidak aku .. mau ambil minum dulu..." Meyrin meninggalkan mereka

"Shinn... ayo menari..."

"Are?kau yakin?"

"Bukankah kau dilatih bersama Cagalli-sama..."

"Haha benar... baiklah..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPcaga+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Athrun... kita mau kemana?" Cagalli kesulitan mengikuti Athrun karena hak tingginya

"Maaf... Cagalli" Athrun berhenti

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Cagalli terengah-engah

"Aku ingin bicara tentang hubungan kita..."

"Bukankah kau sudah,..."

"Aku tak pernah bersama Meyrin..." Athrun menggenggam pundak Cagalli

"Athrun...?"

"Aku tak pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku... kau tahu itu... saat itu mungkin aku mengerti keadaan kita tapi saat ini aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu... meski aku tahu kau bersama orang lain... dan mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang penting lagi bagimu..." Athrun merunduk tangannya gemetaran

"Athrun... " Cagalli lembut

"Cagalli berikan aku kesempatan untuk memulai segalanya..." Athrun memeluk Cagalli

"Athrun... maafkan aku... apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

"Cagalli..." Athrun mempererat pelukannya

Tiba-tiba Shinn datang menghampiri Athrun dan Cagalli yang berpelukan. Sempat tak enak hati Shinn menganggu ladynya namun ada yang perlu dia sampaikan

"Lady Cagalli..."

Athrun melepaskan pelukannya dan meruntuk dalam hati

"Ada apa Shinn..?"

"Seluruh anak panti diculik... ini yang kutemukan di depan pintu" Shinn menyerahkan surat sambil gemetaran

"tenanglah Shinn..." Cagalli menggenggam tangan Shinn dan mengmbil surat yang ada ditangannya

_Dear putriku yang manis_

_ Berapa tahun kita tak bertemu ya..._

_ Jika kau ingin anak-anakmu kembali_

_ Serahkan dirimu padaku dan temui aku_

_ Di makam ayah angkatmu_

_ Datanglah sendirian jika ingin mereka selama_

_ Ayahmu ulen_

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Lady?"

"Tenang Shinn..."

"Aku tak ingin kehlangan siapapun lagi Cagalli..."

Cagalli memeluk Shinn yang ketakutan

"Tenanglah... shinn..."

"Cagalli... jangan bilang kau akan menemui teroris itu

Cagalli berdiri menatap Athrun dengan lembut

"Tenanglah Athrun... aku tahu hari ini akan datang..." Cagalli tersenyum lembut

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_TBC+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Maaf ya lama update... tugas kuliah yang menggunung dan hampir buat saya gila dan labil

Review minna san...

Love you...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Malam sangat larut dan bahkan sudah menjelang fajar. Cagalli berjalan menjauhi Shinn yang tidur di sofa dikamarnya. Shinn bersi kukuh untuk tidur dikamar Cagalli agar Cagalli tidak melarikan diri.

Flash Back ON

"Aku akan tidur dikamarmu..."

"Are? Kenapa Shinn? Tenanglah aku tak akan menemui teroris itu..." Cagalli berbohong

"Hentikan semua kebohonganmu gadis bodoh..."

"Jaga bicaramu padaku... dasar pengawal Oon..."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu dan akan kulakukan segala hal untuk memenuhi janjiku..."

"Terserah... aku tak mau tahu..."

"Jangan pernah pergi sejengkal dari kamar tidurmu karena aku tak akan tertidur"

"Ya... ya... terserah kaulah..." Cagalli jengkel

Flash back OFF

"Dasar... katanya tidak akan tidur,..." Cagalli membelai rambut Shinn yang tertidur di sofa dekat ranjangnya

"Maaf sudah banyak menyusahkanmu... Shinn..."

Cagalli dengan pelan keluar kamar dan disana sudah menungu Kira dan Athrun. Cagalli kaget melihat mereka sudah dengan wajah yang siap membrem Cagalli dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu Cagalli..." Kira lembut

"Iya... baiklah .. aku mengerti... bisakah kita bicara di balkon?"

"Ya... segera ceritakan semuanya..."

Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah balkon. Cagalli merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan Kira serta Athrun. Setelah sampai ternyata Lacus sudah duduk kursi sambil menyiapkan teh.

"Ara-ara... kalian baru datang..."

"Bau Rose tea yang harum seperti biasanya Lacus..." Cagalli duduk dan langsung minum tehnya

"Lekas ceritakan semuanya Cagalli" Kira sedikit marah

" Baiklah.. aku akan mengatakannya.. dengarkankan baik-baik..."

"Ara-ara..."

"Setelah perang berakhir aku merapikan kamar ayahku... kutemukan file-file yang menyangkut kelahiran kita kira... saat kau dimodifikasi oleh ayah kita dan aku berada dalam rahim ibu, ayah membuat kloning dirinya. Dia lahir tepat hari dimana kita dilahirkan. Sama sepertimu dan aku yang dibesarkan di tempat terpisah kloning ayah pun seperti itu. Secara biologis dia adalah ayah kita yang berusia seumuran dengan kita. Di catatan ayahku profesor hibiki berambisi untuk membuat ultimate Coordinator yang lebih daripadamu tepat seperti destiny plan Durandal dulu. Namun karena kita berhasil menghentikannya nampaknya itu membuat kloning ayah kecewa. Dan dia berniat untuk membangun penelitiannya kembali. Itu adalah hasil penelitianku dan Shinn untuk sementara ini."

"Lalu kenapa hanya kau yang diminta kloning ayah untuk datang?" tanya Kira

"Aku tak tahu Kira... aku masih belum tahu"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami saat kau mendapat serangan teroris Cagalli?" tanya Athun dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Penyerangan terjadi saat perang telah usai Athrun... aku memang sempat terluka Athrun,tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya... aku juga tak ingin mengganggu istirahat kalian, kalian baru saja istirahat setelah mengalami peperangan yang membahayakan jiwa..." Cagllli melembut

"Dan takkah kau sadar jika itu membahayakan dirimu..." Bentak Athrun

"Athrun..." Lacus menenangkan Athrun

"Aku tahu.. maafkan aku... Aku dan Shinn mulai mencari alasan mereka menyerangku. Tapi masih belum tahu dan mengerti... mungkin anggota para teroris itu adalah salah satu keluarga korban yang gagal kulindungi dulu..." Cagalli menunduk

"Cagalli..." Athrun merasa tak enak hati karena telah membentak Cagalli

"Sudah kubilang agar jangan menghilang saat aku tidur..." Shinn tiba-tiba datang langsung menuju Cagalli

"Dan jangan lupa untuk memakai jaketmu saat kau termenung dan menangis disini..." Shinn menutupi punggung Cagalli dengan jaketnya yang tebal

"Cagalli.. sering menangis?" batin Athrun sambil memandang Cagalli

" Kira-sama..."

"Ya Shinn?"

"Kurasa hal ini akan berbahaya untukmu dan Lacus-sama jadi kuharap berhati-hatilah..."

"Aku tahu Shinn... tenang saja"

"Setelah beberapa bulan aku menyelidiki insiden penyerangan Lady kurasa mereka ingin terjadi peperangan lagi karena negara-negara yang dulu bekerja sama dengan blue cosmos adalah negara yang memiliki pabrik penghasil bahan-bahan perang dan Lady adalah orang penting yang menjadi tonggak perdamaian untuk saat ini. Berbeda dengan Lacus-sama yang menjadi pemimpin Plant diluar angkasa yang lebih aman karena Plant bisa berdiri sendiri. Namun Orb dengan idealisme serta pertahanan perang darat maupun artileri yang kuat membuat takut para teroris yang ingin perang dimulai lagi. Untuk saat ini Orb masih berpusat paada Lady jadi... kurasa Kloning prof Hibiki menginginkan Lady tidak ada agar tidak ada yang menghentikan perang dan mencekal permodifikasian manusia lagi. Itu adalah kesimpulan sementaraku..." jelas Shinn

Athrun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Cagalli telah mengalami berbagai hal yang buruk dan cagalli benar-benar tak ingin mengganggunya dan membebaninya. Cagalli memandang kearah Athrun dan dia benar-benar paham bahwa hal ini menganggu pikrannya.

"Tak perlu cemas Athrun..." Cagalli memandang lembut kearah Athrun

"Cagalli ikut aku sebentar" Athrun menarik Cagalli

"Dan Shinn tak perlu khawatir jadi jangan ikut"

Cagalli mengikuti Athrun karena Athrun menariknya dengan kuat. Lalu kira memandang Shinn dengan tatapan tegas

"Shinn bisakah kau berikan semua file-file yang ditemukan Cagalli? "

"Kira-sama... Lady menyimpannya ditempat yang tidak kuketahui..."

"Tapi kau punya kunci kamarnya kan?"

"Iya Kira-sama..."

"Ayo kita ke kamarnya ... Lacus.. istirahatlah... hari sudah larut..."

"Ara-ara.. aku bisa tidur saat perjalanan pulang ke Plant... aku akan membantumu mencarinya..." lacus tersenyum

"Baiklah... ayo Shinn.."

"Baik..."

+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_=-

"Kenapa kau tak mau jujur? Kenapa kau tak mau menghubungiku? Kenapa kau terluka? Kenapa Cagalli?", Athrun mencengkeram bahu Cagalli

"Bisakah kau tanya aku secara perlahan?"

"Maafkan aku Cagalli..." Athrun melepaskan cengkeramannya

"Tak Apa Athrun tenanglah..." Cagalli lembut

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lebih dari ini Cagalli..."

"Athrun ... Kita semua sudah berubah Athrun.. aku sudah lebih dewasa. Dan aku bukan Cagalli yang temperamental lagi. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Selamat tidur Athrun..." Cagalli berjalan meninggalkan Athrun.

"Apakah kau berubah karena aku Cagalli..." Athrun lemas memandang Cagalli menjauh.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Shinn berada duduk di balkon mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah membantu Kira. Dia duduk menghadap laut. Memejamkan mata dan mulai berfikir.

Luna datang menghampiri Shinn.

"Kenapa kau disini? Hari sudah hampir pagi" Luna duduk diamping Shinn

"Ah... benar-benar dingin..." tambah Luna

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jaket?" tanya shinn

"Ah... kufikir di Orb tidak sedingin ini..."

"Kenakanlah jaketku..." Shinn memberikan jaketnya

"Kau masih disni? Lekaslah tidur..." Cagalli menghampiri Shinn dan Luna

"Lady... malam sudah larut.. kenapa anda belum tidur?" tanya Luna

"Aku belum lelah Luna... Shinn... antarkan aku ke Mirialia sekarang",

"Baik Lady..."

"Tunggu Shinn jaketmu..." Luna hendak melepas jaket shinn

"Tidak perlu Luna.. aku ada banyak jaket dimobil... pakailah... Lady mari kita berangkat"

"Baiklah... Aku berangkat Luna..."

"Hati-hati Lady..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Mobil melintasi jalanan sepi karena ini adalah tengah malam. Shinn menyetir dengan serius karena dia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak lama setelahnya Cagalli sampai di sebuah apartemen bergaya klasik. Setelah memencet Bel, seoarang pria berkulit gelap, rambut blonde dengan setelan piyama.

"Cagalli? Kau tahu jam berapa datang kerumah orang? Dan mengganggu pasangan yang baru menikah?" kesal Dearka

"Kau tetap tak berubah blonde" cibir Shinn

"Kau juga tetap seperti biasanya Asuka"

"Masuklah Cagalli... Dearka buatkan kopi..."

"Kenapa aku?" protes Dearka

"Lakukanlah Darling..." Mirialia tersenyum manis

Mau tak mau Dearka membuatkan kopi untuk mereka meski dengan bibir manyun 20cm. Mirialia mempersilahkan Cagalli dan shinn masuk. Mereka duduk diruang tamu yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan foto-foto.

"Kau tetap tak memperbaiki rumahmu miri-san"

"Ah... biarkanlah.. nanti aku susah mencarinya,..."

"Kau sudah dapat datanya Mirialia?"

"Ah... tentu saja..." Mirialia menyerahkan sebuah berkas ditutup map hitam

"Aku tak pernah mengecewakanmu kan Cagalli?"

"tentu saja Miri..."

Dearka datang membawa 4 cangkir kopi dengan wajah cemberut dan menghidangkannya

"Shinn minum kopimu agar tak mengantug..."

"Are? Kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari ini kau tidak tidur shinn..."

"Iya..." Shinn meminum segelas kopi sampai habis

"Kau sudah melakukannya kan Dearka?"

"Tentu blonde..."

"Kenapa aku mengantuk sekali?" Shinn pingsan di pundak Cagalli

"Reaksi yang sangat cepat... terima kasih Miri... Dearka..."

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendirian? Athrun tahu akan hal ini?" Miri khawatair

"Shinn akan melakukan apapun demi janjinya aku tak bisa membiarkan dia terluka, juga Kira, Lacus dan Athrun aku... tak bisa membiarkan siapapun lagi yang terluka."

"Kau yakin tak perlu ditemani?"

"Tak perlu Miri..." Cagalli meletakkan kepala Shinn diatas bantal sofa

"Kau bawa senjata Blonde?"

"Tentu Dearka..."

"Berhati-hatilah Cags..."

"Ya... aku pergi dulu... " Cagalli tersenyum lalu pergi

"Kau yakin ini tak apa sayang?"

"Entahlah... dia sudah membuat keputusan.. aku tak bisa menghentikannya... dai sudah berubah Sayang.."

TBC

Maaf lama update... lagi krisis ide

Makasih buat para reviewer...

Dan terus pantau fic saya


	6. Chapter 6

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewer. Kritik saran kalian membangun... dan buat yang udah baca terima kasih sudah mau baca fic bloon punya saya. *nunduk

Selamat membaca

**Disclaimer: semua karakter disini punyanya Bandai, kalau punya saya? ceritanya jadi asucaga semua hehehe*tawa nista**

Chapter 6

Shinn terbangun setelah beberapa jam tertidur di sofa rumah Mirialia dan Dearka. Dia duduk dengan setengah pusing

"Ugh... kepalaku pening"

"Kau sudah sadar Asuka?" tanya Dearka

"Ya... kurasa... dimana Lady?" shin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalalallala*author ditendang Shinn

"Blonde pergi Shinn." Dearka tegas

"Pergi kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan urusannya!", Dearka tegas

"Sial... dia pergi sendirian..."

BRAKK " Shinn menggebrak meja

"Bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi janjiku jika seperti ini?"

"Asuka... Blonde tak ingin menyakitimu..."

"Aku lebih tahu hal itu dari siapapun" ketus Shinn

"Yah... justru karena itu..."

"Dimana Miri-san?"

"Tidur... dia kelelahan setelah bekerja untuk Cagalli"

"Aku harus bertanya padanya" Shinn berdiri namun ditahan oleh cengkeraman tangan Dearka

"Istriku sedang Tidur... akan kubunuh kau jika kau mengganggunya"

"Huh... apa peduliku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Lady kau pun akan kubunuh" Shinn dengan SEED MODE

"Aku sudah mengcopy segala data yang diberikan istriku pada Cagalli! Ambil ini dan pergilah! Jangan mengganggu kami lagi..."

Shinn mengambil sebuah map merah

"Aku tak tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh Cagalli atas insiden ini. Tapi dia memberikan surat ini untukmu"

"Lady BAKA"

Shinn membaca surat

_Setelah kau,bangun segera jemput anak-anak kita dimakam ayahku!_

_Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jaga mereka baik-baik_

_Aku akan kembali_

_Percayalah_

_Cagalli_

Shinn meremas dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Dearka dan Mirialia tanpa pamit

"Huh... dasar mereka hobi buat onar dirumah orang"

"Sudahlah... jangan marah darling" Mirialia tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Dearka dari belakang

"Kau yakin blonde akan baik-baik saja?", Dearka menggenggam jemari Miri

"Aku hanya ingin percaya pada Cagalli. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan dia sudah banyak berubah"

"Yah... kita sudah dewasa"

++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Athrun membaca semua file yang ada dimeja Cagalli dan setelah 3 jam dia berkutat dengan tumpukan file akhirnya dia menemukan secarik kertas yang menuliskan rencana Cagalli

"Kau mungkin sudah berubah Cagalli... tapi kau tetap saja Cagalli yang kukenal" Athrun tersenyum puas

"Kau sudah punya Klue-nya Athrun?" tanya Kira

"Ya... dia tetap tak berubah selalu menuliskan rencananya dikertas pemberianku dulu"

"Apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu? " tanya Kisaka

"Ya... Kisaka-san. Maaf telah merepotkanmu"

Shinn datang terengah-engah dengan baju yang lusuh dan basah kuyup

"Kisaka-san gomenasai,aku sudah menyelamatkan anak-anak panti,namun... aku telah kehilangan Lady" shinn duduk lemas dan gemetaran

Semua orang kaget, bahkan athrun sangat marah

"Kau berkata akan melindungi Cagalli... Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan Cagalli.. Hah" bentak athrun

Athrun langsung meninju pipi Shinn tanpa babibu, Shinn terdorong dan segera melakukan serangan balik dengan menendang Athrun sampai terlempar ke meja kerja Cagalli. Athrun dan Shinn berdiri berhadapan dengan SEED MODE. Mereka berdua hendak melangkah akan melakukan penyerangan

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Kira

Keduanya segara tersadar

"Yang terpenting sekarang kita menemukan Cagalli, jika kalian seperti ini aku sendiri yang akan menembak kaki kalian" Kira tegas dengan SEED mode

"Gomen aku keterlaluan..." Athrun membuang muka

"Ini file yang diperlukan Lady untuk insiden ini" Shinn menyerahkan file pada Kira

Kira dan athrun membaca dengan cepat segala arsip yang menunjukkan riwayat kloning profesor hibiki secara lengkap. Tak makan waktu banyak untuk membaca karena mereka coordinator.

"Dari semua yang kubaca ini kurasa kloning prof. Hibiki ingin membuat suatu kloning lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu itu siapa..." Kira berfikir keras

"Kalau ingin membuat kloning kenapa harus Cagalli? Bukankah menggunakan dirinya sendiri-pun bisa?", Shinn menambahkan

"Persetan dengan semua rencana Profesor itu... aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Cagalli", Athrun kesal

"Bagaimana ini Kira? Besok ada rapat penting dengan pejabat Kazakhistan."tanya Kisaka

"Menurutku Kira-sama bisa menggantikan posisi Lady untuk sementara" usul Shinn

"Ah... aku bukanlah seseorang seperti Cagalli yang menggunakan hatinya daripada otaknya"

"Sudahlah... Kisaka-san tolong batalkan semua janji besok dan lusa. Beri alasan mereka bahwa Cagalli sedang sakit. Kita akan berusaha mengejar waktu. Shinn bantu aku membuka lemari pakaian Cagalli" Athrun tegas

"Kenapa kau memerintahku?"

"Sudahlah lekas bantu aku..."

"Lady tak pernah memberitahuku kode untuk lemari pakaiannya" Shinn membuang muka

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Athrun segera berlari ke arah lemari pakaian Cagalli. Disana dia langsung membuka pintunya dan membuang baju keluar dengan dibantu Shinn, Athrun membuka laci yang berisi sebuah PAD untuk membuka pintu rahasia dibalik lemari pakaiannya.

"Cagalli sifatmu memang berubah namun aku yakin cita-citamu tak akan berubah"

Athrun memasukkan kode

PERDAMAIAN MANUSIA NATURAL DAN KOORDINATOR

Sebuah lemari pakaian berubah menjadi jalan dan pintu rahasia terbuka, segera Athrun masuk kedalamnya dan kemudian disusul Shinn

"Kenapa kau sampai tahu ada ruangan seperti ini?" tanya Shinn

"Saat aku menajadi pengawal pribadinya aku memeriksa setia inci seluruh isi rumah ini. Tak terkecuali kamar Cagalli" Athrun bangga

"Kau... selama ini ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." Shinn menggaruk-garuk poninya

"Apa?" Athrun sibuk membuka-buka kotak yang berisi senjata-senjata

"Kau masih mencintai Lady... namun kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu... pergi dari sisinya,namun, jika soal mencintainya... aku selalu mencintainya tak perduli dia berada jauh atau dekat sekalipun. Meski aku kelihatan dekat dengan banyak gadis namun hanya Cagalli yang mampu mengisi hatiku. Lalu bukankah kau dulu membencinya?"

"Ya... aku memang sangat benci padanya namun dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku saat ini"

"Sepenting apa?"

"Yah... seperti adikku... mungkin tapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang spesial padanya, entahlah... aku belum terlalu jelas"

"Kau bilang dia seperti adikmu shinn?" Kira nada tak suka

"Uhm... ya Kira-sama kurasa dia seperti Adikku..."

"Tapi dia bukan adikmu tapi adikku..." ketus Kira

"Are? Kira-sama marah?" Shinn bingung

"Ah... entahlah..."

"Kira, Cagalli hanya membawa sepatu yang ada pisaunya saja, senjatanya disini semuanya masih lengkap"

"Kenapa dia tak membawa senjatanya?apa mungkin dia hendak tidak melakukan perlawanan?" fikir Kira

"Kita pergi Kira..." ajak Athrun

"Baik Athrun"

"Jangan..." cegah Shinn

"Kenapa Shinn?"

"Kira-sama harus menjaga keberangkatan Lacus-sama besok. Karena aku merasa ada yang tidak beres, sebaiknya aku dan Athrun saja yang pergi"

"Kurasa kau benar untuk kali ini Shinn. Tapi ingat turuti perintahku... aku tak ingin kau mengulang kesalahanmu seperti waktu kita di minearva"

"Ck... kau masih ingat hal itu..."

"Ayo kita persiapkan segala sesuatunya shinn, kita bertemu dibawah 20 menit lagi"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Cagalli duduk diam di kursi yang hanya disinari satu lampu.(kayak di film2 aje*author dilempar ulen). Dia diam dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan kuat

"Putriku yang manis... bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau terlihat sangat tenang"

"Menurutmu?"

"Uh... kau memang menyebalkan putriku sepertinya aku salah menitipkanmu pada Uzumi..."

"Kau? Kau hanya kloning kenapa kau bisa tahu segalanya?"

"Putriku... Ayahmu yang pintar selalu merekam penelitiannya jadi dengan mudah aku bisa tahu segala hal..."

"Kau bukan ayahku..." tatapan Cagalli tegas

"Tapi sejara biologis aku ayahmu..." Ulen membelai rambut Cagalli

"Jika kau ayahku... hentikan semua ini"

"Maaf putriku... aku memiliki memori tentang kepeintaraannya saja dan aku aku tak punya rasa kasih sayang sebagai ayahmu..."

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu kau semakin menunjukkan bahwa kau bukan ayahku..."

"Aku ayahmu... tapi aku tak menyayangimu..."

"Uh... kau berkata seolah kau tak menginginkan anak sepertiku..."

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Apa tujuanmu menangkapku seperti ini? Demi uang? Katakanlah jumlahnya"

"Aku tak butuh uangmu... kekayaan Ulen tua itu lebih dari cukup untukku hidup berfoya-foya"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin memperpanjang masa hidupku..."

"Are? Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan aku?'

"Meski aku kloning tapi aku juga koordinator... dan dari hasil penelitianku aku memerlukan DNA asli agar aku bisa memperpanjang usiaku, karena kloning hanya berusia separuh dari yang asli. Dan alasanku memilihmu karena kaulah yang paling cocok denganku, secara fisik maupun mental kau lebih condong mewarasiku, beda dengan kembaranmu dia mewarisi gen ibunya meski kalian kembar"

"Lalu kau ingin ambil apa dari tubuhku?"

"Bagian yang pertama kali ada, yaitu jantungmu..." Ulen Sinis

"Berarti kau menginginkan kematianku?"

"Ya... mungkin seperti itu..."

"Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali mendengar aku akan mati?"

"Karena dengan kematianku berarti itu awal dari hidupku..." Ulen menjambak rambut Cagalli dan menatapnya lekat

"Matamu bahkan tak menunjukkan ketakutan putriku..."

"Karena aku sudah berulangkali hampir mati..."

"Pikirkanlah keinginan terakhirmu... aku akan menemuimu lagi..." Ulen pergi dengan tawa penuh kejahatan

"Heh... aku sudah berjanji akan kembali pada Shinn, dan si kepala hamster itu akan cemas sekali jika seperti ini, uhm... mungkin Kira akan sedikit syok... jika tahu aku mati seperti ini... Ahaha.. hidupku sedikit menyedihkan... mati ditangan ayah genetik.. hihi..." Cagalli mendongak menghadap lampu

"Tapi mungkin memang harusnya menjadi seperti ini?" Cagalli menghela nafas berat

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Kenapa kita harus berdandan perempuan seperti ini? Kau punya hobi yang aneh Athrun"

"D...diam ini bukan hobiku tapi penyamaran, penyamaran... paham?" Athrun memerah

"Mana ada penyamaran nyamar jadi cewek begini?" shinn kesal

"Menurut sajalah Shinn..." Athrun kesal juga

"Huh... terserah kau saja"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Cagalli..." Athrun dengan tatapan serius

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+TBC+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Sankyuu buat semua review aku cinta kalian semua... maaf lama updet soalnya kerjaan lagi menumpuk. Baca terus ya

Jangan lupa review


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you untuk semua review kalian MINNA... maafkan ketelatan saya untuk update. Karena saya lagi praktek untuk 2 bulan jadi kerja melulu lupa update dan gak ada ide. Maaf sekali lagi

Nah saya akan langsung saja

Read this ja-ne\

**Disclaimer :Gundam Seed/destiny bukan punya saya**

Chapter 7

"Athrun apakah ini cara yang tepat? Aku tak ingin seperti ini.. aku takut dikira gay"

"Hei.. jangan angkat-angkat gaunmu. Aku sudah masukkan racun yang bisa membuat semua orang disini tertidur." Bisik Athrun

"Hei pelayan baru!antarkan makanan ini untuk sandera kita. Pastikan dia makan. Karena aku butuh dia sehat sampai nanti malam." Salah satu teroris berkata sambil Berjalan menjauh

"Baik..." athrun membawa nampan menuju ruang sandera.

Athrun berjalan perlahan menjaga setiap langkahnya agar dia tidak ketahuan. Sementara shinn memotong sayuran dikelilingi para teroris yang menggodanya. Shinn menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Sementara itu athrun, Setelah berjalan cukup lama. Dia sampai diruangan yang sedikit gelap dan melihat gadisnya tergolek lemas dengan penuh luka, kemejanya sobek, dan dibibir bawahnya ada sedikit darah kering.

"Paksa dia makan." Ulen pergi dengan kesal

"Baik tuan"

Athrun mendekati tubuh Cagalli dengan sedikit gemetar

"Cagalli..."

"Athrun..." Cagalli mendongak dengan pelan

Athrun memeluk gadisnya. Dia merasakan semua sentuhan yang ada ditubuhnya. Wajah athrun mengeras

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua..."

"Kenapa kau disini? Cagalli lemas

"Bersabarlah... 1 jam lagi kita akan keluar dari sini, lekas makan-makananmu... supaya kau punya kekuatan untuk berlari"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" Cagalli berusaha tertawa namun dia meringis karena nyeri dibibirnya

"Kau masih sempat tertawa...dasar"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bajumu sangat cocok"

"Ck... gadis ini..."

"Hahaha...jangan marah..."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_=_+_

Shinn memperhatikan dengan seksama apakah mereka semua sudah tertidur atau belum. Shinn tersenyum puas memandang banyak orang yang bergelimpangan setelah makan. Shinn melepas baju penyamarannya dan menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Athrun sialan... kemana sih dia..."

Shinn berjalan mengikuti alat pendeteksi jejak untuk melihat posisi Athrun. Dia sampai di ruangan Cagalli disekap. Dan Athrun sudah menyiapkan senjatanya. Shinn yang melihat Lady-nya babak belur langsung berlari memeluk Cagalli

"Lady... siapa yang melakukan ini?" Shinn bergetar sambil memeluk cagalli

"Sudahlah... Shinn... aku tak apa."

"Aku akan membunuhnya Lady... aku akan membunuhnya..."

"Shinn... ayo kita segera pergi..."

"Lady naik kepunggungku sekarang, Athrun bantu aku"

Athrun mengalah dan menaikkan Cagalli ke punggung Shinn, terbersit rasa cemburu yang bukan main terhadap mereka namun Athrun sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka dengan berhati-hati berjalan keluar dari markas.

Prok...Prok...Prok...

"Indah sekali putriku... kau dilindungi oleh 2 pangeran" ulen mengepulkan asap rokoknya

"Tepat seperti data yang kumiliki tentangmu Athrun Zala kau memang jenius meski kau bukan ultimate coordinator seperti putraku"

"Lady apakah dia yang menghajarmu sampai babak belur seperti ini?akan kupastikan tanganku sendiri yang membunuhnya"

"Shinn jaga Cagalli" Athrun dengan Seed Mode

"Athrun... berusahalah..."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Cagalli dan berlari menuju ulen

"Hoo... jadi kau yang mau melawanku..."

Ulen mengarahkan pistolnya.

Dorr...Dorr...Dorr

Beberapa tembakan melesat karena kecepatan Athrun berlari membuat ulen tidak menembak dengan benar. Tanpa babibu athrun langsung meninju tulang rusuk Ulen yang membuat Ulen langsung Ambruk

"Sadarlah kalau dirimu hanyalah Kloning, mungkin otakmu sama dengan profesor Ulen namun tubuhnmu hanya memiliki separuh kekuatan dari manusia biasa. Kau sampah yang menyedihkan yang telah berani melukai gadisku... bersiaplah mati..." Athrun mengarahkan pistolnya

"Jangan bunuh dia Athrun... Shinn turunkan aku"

"Lady... dia sudah..." shinn menurunkan pelan Cagalli

"Tak apa shinn, tak apa..."

"Athrun dia sudah tak berdaya, tak lama lagi dia akan mati... ayo kita pergi.." cagalli menghampiri athrun dengan tertatih

DORR...

Cagalli ambruk seketika.

"Aku tak ingin mati sendirian putriku..."

"Cagalli ... " Athrun segera berlari kearah Cagalli

Shinn mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Ulen

"Lady terlalu baik hati... dan kau bajingan yang patas untuk mati..."

Dorr..

Shinn menenmbak Ulen tepat pada jantungnya dan ulen tewas seketika

"Cagalli.. kau tak apa?" Athrun bergetar memegang Cagalli

"Aku tak apa Athrun,,, tenanglah..."

"Lady..." shinn memandang nanar kearah cagalli

"Shinn cepat panggil bantuan... suruh Tim medis segera kesini.. cepatlah... cepat..." Athrun bergetar

"Ba... baik..."

Shinn segera berlari kearah _mobile suit-_nya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Athrun

Athrun melepaskan jaketnya untuk menyumbat darah Cagalli yang terus mengucur dari dadanya

"Jangan pergi Cagalli... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Tenanglah Athrun.. aku tak apa..."

"Cagalli... jangan tutup matamu... jangan tutup matamu..." Athrun berlinangan Air mata

"Aku sedikit mengantuk athrun... biarkan aku tidur sejenak..." Cagalli menutup matanya

"CAGALLI..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_TBC+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Maaf kalau jelek... tapi tolong direview yah...

Jane...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks untuk semua reviewer dan silent reader. Cyaaz, Mizu-chan,Rizky-chan all off you all dah... love you full hehehe.

Daripada author mengeluarkan kegajeaannya langsung saja kita saksikan eh baca lanjutan dari fanfic ini...

Chapter 8

Athrun dan Shinn berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Sedangkan Kira duduk terdiam sendirian. Dia pun tak bisa tenang, tangannya tergemmgam sangat erat, baginya Cagalli adalah satu-satunya keluarganya, dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Cagalli. Myrna tak henti-hentinya menangis, dan Ledonir Kisaka terus terdiam dalam fikirannya, Cagalli adalah titipan dari Uzumi-sama dia sangat merasa sangat bersalah.. Sedangkan Shinn dan Athrun terfokus pada fikirannya masing-masing dan tiba-tiba

BRUKK keduanya bertbrakan sampai terjatuh

"Perhatikan jalanmu Zala"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu"

"Aku berjanji untuk melindunginya Zala... semestinya aku mencegahnya terluka..."

"Shinn..."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya..." shinn menyandarkan kepala di tembok

"Aku juga berjanji seperti itu...hahaha dan aku juga membiarkan hal ini terjadi..."

"Sudahlah... menyesalpun tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa" kata Kira putus asa

"Lady... maafkan aku..."

"Shinn... untukmu Cagalli itu siapa?" tanya Athrun

"Pertanyaanmu tak tepat Zala"

"Kau... terlalu menjaganya... dan itu mengganggu fikiranku"

Dokter keluar ruangan operasi, tanpa babibu langsung tiga orang pemuda itu mendekatinya

"Bagaimana dokter?"

"Operasi berhasil namun Cagalli-sama memerlukan banyak darah"

"Ambil darahku... aku saudara kembarnya" Kira cemas

Dokter segera mengambil darah kira dan mendonorkan ke Cagalli. Setelah beberapa jam mendapat penanganan yang serius cagalli akhirnya sadar. Saat membuka mata Cagallli mendapati saudara kembarnya tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Cagalli tersenyum simpul memandang dengan lembut kearah satu-satunya saudaranya. Athrun datang dengan membawa selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya... kurasa aku sudah baikan..."

"Lacus?"

"dia sudah kembali ke Plant?"

"Tapi kenapa Kira disini?"

"Dia bersikeras ingin melihatmu sehingga membiarkan Lacus kembali sendirian, dia kelelahan karena banyak mendonorkan darahnya padamu..."

"Dia masih tetap saja..."

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi Cagalli" Athrun menggemnggam erat tangan Cagalli dari sisi yang berlawanan dari Kira

"Athrun,.." Cagalli lembut

"Berapapun jantungku takkan cukup jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi..."

"Athrun...mungkin aku akan melakukannya lagi... kau tahu tanggung jawabku, kewajibanku akan membuatku tetap dalam kondisi seperti ini berulangkali... karena itu... kuharap"

"Aku pergi untuk menemui wanita lain dan bercinta dengannya?" athrun ketus

"Kau tahu... aku hanya menginginkanmu, entah kau ingin aku disisimu atau tidak aku akan tetap disampingmu. Tak peduli apapun... aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi..."

"Athrun..."

"Saat jauh darimu diotakku hanya penuh dirimu, dan melihatmu terluka seperti ini kau tak tahu rasanya kan?" athrun menangis

Cagalli menggengam tangan athrun

"Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu 4 tahun lalu. Dan aku pergi darimu 2 tahun lalu... aku tahu aku sangat jahat tapi... izinkan aku sekali lagi melindungimu... aku rela kau bersama Shinn atau siapapun jika kau ingin tapi izinkan aku setidaknya ada disampingmu..."

"Kita akan selalu bersama Athrun..."

"Lady... kau sudah sadar?" Shinn berlari kesamping Athrun yang menunduk

"Shinn tenanglah Kira sedang tidur.." Cagalli tersenyum

"Baik Cagalli... dan..." Shinn meniikkan air mata

"Syukurlah... kau tak apa... aku hampir gila menunggumu sadar..." Shinn terduduk lemas

"Aku baik-baik saja... tenanglah..."

"Dan mungkin ini akan sulit Lady, teroris telah mengabarkan bahwa Orb terlibar dengan modifikasi manusia, Eurasia bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan pada kita delapan jam lagi Lady."

"Aku tak apa Shinn... beritahu Kisaka untuk menyiapkan semua media yang diperlukan. Dan siapkan kursi roda beserta keperluan untuk kesehatanku 2 jam lagi kita lakukan konferensi pers"

"Kau Gila Cagalli... kau masih terluka" Athrun membentak tiba-tiba

"Aku tahu... Athrun,kau ada disampingku kan... itu cukup membantu"

"Lady..." shinn tak enak hati

"Lakukan Shinn aku percaya padamu..."

Shinn tersenyum dan yakin

"Yes.. My Lady..." Shinn berlari keluar

Kira tersadar

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya Kira..."

Kira memeluk Cagalli pelan

"Jangan sampai terluka lagi ya... :

"Baik... aku mengerti..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Persiapan untuk dilakukan jumpa pers selesai dilakukan, Cagalli yang masih penuh dengan balutan perban duduk dikursi roda dan disampingnya ada Shinn dan Kira yang menggunakan seragam lengkap pasukan Khusus Orb. Athrun duduk disamping Kisaka sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang ingin memberikan pertanyaan.

"Hari ini saya Representative Cagalli Yula Atha mengundang semua media untuk menyatakan bahwa Republik Orb Union tidak melakukan penelitian untuk melakukan modifikasi genetika terhadap manusia. Dan apabila pihak eurasia tidak mempercayainya diharapkan orb Union dan Eurasia untuk saling berunding. Namun apabila undangan kami berunding tidak diterima dan pihak Eurasia tetap melakukan penyerangan maka Orb tidak memiliki pilihan selain untuk mempertahankan diri. Sekian terima kasih"

Kira membawa pergi Cagalli diikuti Shinn dan Athrun. Kira menggendong Cagalli ala bridal style dan membaringkannya pelan.

"Lekaslah tidur setelah makan aku akan menemanimu tidur" Kira mencium kening Cagalli

"Baik... aku mengerti"

Kira tersenyum dan melangkah pergi

"Lady... maafkan aku... aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka lagi..."

"Shinn..." Cagalli menggenggam tangan Shinn

"Kau tetap keluarga yang penting untukku... jangan pernah bersedih... masa depan masih banyak yang harus kita lewati"

"Baik.. aku mengerti..."

"Ikutah makan bersama Kira.. aku tak ingin kau sakit..."

"Baik Lady..." shinn pergi setelah memberi hormat

"Kau tak ingin makan Athrun?"

Athrun mencium bibir dengan lembut, pelan dan pasti. Athrun menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang selama ini dia pendam. Athrun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Cagalli dengan nanar

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud... untuk"

"Aku mengerti... aku juga merindukanmu Athrun" Cagalli tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Athrun

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi... aku berjanji..."

"Iya... masih banyak yang akan kita lewati ... sekali lagi... mari kita berjuang Athrun..."

"Ya... kita pasti bisa..."

Athrun dan Cagalli saling menatap dan tersenyum dengan lembut

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+TBC+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Gomenasai kalau lama update soalnya tugas menumpuk.

Dan besok senin ini saya uts doakan ya...

Review please...


End file.
